Anything But the Mayo!
by dayzdd
Summary: Ronald Weasley will stoop to anything if it means he gets the girl he wants. But what happens if someone else wants her? Will madness occure? and wnat does mayonaise have to do with it?
1. What happens next?

Now, I, Devon, Do not and I repeat not! own any of these characters. besides the ones I put in other than that their all mine! muwhahaha I also own my ben..and my coffee cup..and random moments which I do confuse people when I have them their like a seizure once I have one they keep coming. so yeah.line lineline

* * *

Anything But the Mayo!

* * *

It was late October, sometime between cool and your mum ranting on and on about you putting

on a jumper before you catch a chill. My brother, Ronald Weasley, has grown to be quite the trouble maker,

far worse than Fred or George. I'm pretty sure you have heard of them? Working at 3W, not a fun job I might

add. Anyway, this isn't one of those stories about a poor old little sister going on about how her brothers

messed up her life and wont be able to go on living. No, It's much worse. Just wait and see. Well, I guess I

should be getting on with the story, eh?line Well what happened was just this, the wind became to switch, the

house to pitch, no I'm just kidding. What really happened was this: There I was minding my own dammed

business when my dear old brother, empathizing on old, barged into my room. Now, I don't expect much from

an annoying prat, just stay out of my stuff. But does he do it? Absolutely not! So he barged into my room, mind

you it's mine but he doesn't care.

"Ronald Bellius Weasley!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down gin" Oh I hate it when he calls

"I have something I need you to do for me"

Oh, I wonder what that could be..

* * *

This is my first fan fic so yeah. I need all the advice I can get. and if

you review ill give you a cookie. no I take that back cookies are so over rated now ill give you a brownie!

everyone likes brownies I mean how can you not like brownies..on that note I'm gone...and review please! I'll

love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever

and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and

well..you get the point, I hope


	2. Beta needed

Sorry, this isn't a chapter.

I have the next two chapters but I need a beta. Desperately. If anyone is interested just pm me or write a review. I can't update if I don't have a beta. Sorry. Until next time

_Poof I'm Gone_

_Love Always,_

_SParky_


	3. Hermione's Outcome

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters J. K. made up. Blah blah the same as everyone else's. Enjoy!

* * *

Anything But The Mayo!

Chapter Two:

Hermione's Outcome

Ginny sat on the edge of her bed awaiting the task hhe brother had in mind. It couldn't be too bad, because he only has half a brain, of course. But every day has a suprise, eh?  
"Ginny, you know I trust you right?

** "yes,"**  
" I want you to get Hermione to go out with me."  
"I don't know about that, Ron. She has her own life, which right now, doesnt seem it includes you!"  
"Geeze, what the bloody hell is wrong with you? You just don't jump down someones throat for no reason."  
Oh, Ronald, If you only knew."

* * *

Ginny left Ron to think about what she said in her room and went downstairs. Molly Weasley was busy cooking in the kitchen for what looked to geed an army of hungry teenagers. Dipping her finger into the tomato sauce that was in one of the pans on the stove. Ignoring the glare from her mother, she left the room to go take a jog outside.

"Being a sixth year this year could have it's possibilities." She thought. Grabbing her mobile she went outside. About seven minutes later, rounding the third block of her usual path, she hot a text message. It read:

_Gin,I need 2 tlk w/ u, txt bk so i kno u gt this.-Hrmone_

Stopping, so she wouldn't run into anything hard, cough, she texted Hermione back saying:

_Hermione, sure ill meet u 3 brmstks 4, k?_

Five minutes later she gets an answer of 'yes'. Half an hour later Ginny comes back from her jog and sees that it is already 3:30 and only has half an hour to get to get ready.

* * *

She enters the three broomsticks with two minutes to spare. Hermione is already there so she needn't wait for her.

"Hey, Gin, I'm so glad you could come" Said the bushy haired girl with ardor hugging Ginny.  
"Hey, Hun, It's so great to see you"  
"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"  
"Well, right to the point, eh?" Ginny smiled.  
"You know I am seventeen now and am an adult and can make my own decisions, right?" Ginny nodded as if saying 'Go on'.  
"I bumped into Draco Malfoy this summer," she continued.' Since when was it Draco,' Ginny thought. What if --  
"He and I are dating" Hermione closed her eyes waiting for the girl she knew almost all her life to have an outburst.

* * *

OOOOOOOh, What will Ron think? What is Ginny's reaction to the news? How excatly does a 'mudblood' and a 'pureblooded egotistical prick' end up dating? Find out next time on 'Anything But The Mayo!'  
Until Next time  
Love Always  
Sparky


	4. Review Crisis

**A/n**

**Hey** **guys, yet again not another chapter.**

**Now, My stats are that 210 people have read my story**

**and there's only 5 reviews. That makes me sad. Please**

**review even if it's to critisize me. Pwetty pwease with**

**sugar on top. I'm not going to update until I have at lease 5**

**more reviews. So review..and I'll update. Simple as that.**

**Until next time**

**Love Always**

**Sparky**


End file.
